


Dance in the Graveyards

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Grim Reapers, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Robin gets a job tending to a graveyard on the night shift, and soon he meets someone that will change his life, for better or worse.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Sean McLoughlin/Robin Torkar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another chaptered fic that may never be finished lmao. But I came up with this idea after listening to a few songs and thought it would be cute. It does get darker later on, but only because of a certain plot point. It’s mostly happy and cute, but due to what Jack is in this story, darker topics will be explored. There are no triggers in this chapter btw

When Robin was five years old, he saw his first mythical creature.

His parents had taken him camping, saying it was a trip off the grid. He’d somehow wandered off without his parents knowing, quickly getting lost. He remembered it being cold, remembered being terrified. Then, he’d seen it.

Bright red eyes in the shadows, staring right at him.

He started to cry, calling out for his parents as he curled into a ball on the forest floor. Then, the wolf approached him, sniffing him experimentally. Robin had been too afraid to look it in the eyes, recoiling from the touch of the beast’s paw. Then, the unexpected happened.

The wolf had curled around him, as if it was trying to keep him warm. It licked Robin’s cheek, huffing out what sounded like the wolf version of a laugh. Robin had finally stopped crying, curling into the wolf’s fur as he saw the rest of the pack emerge from the shadows, going off in the direction Robin had come from. It was getting late, and soon Robin’s eyes were heavy with sleep, drifting off in the brace of the wolf.

It couldn’t have been much more than a few hours when he was awoken by his parents, both of them hysterical. He’d looked around for the wolf, but it had vanished while he was sleeping. They’d taken him back to the camp, giving him a stern warning about running off, especially in woods like these.

When he got older, Robin was told by his parents that the pack had found their campsite, leading them to their son. 

He was twelve when magical creatures had been officially outed. 

Initially, the public freaked about it, demanding that they’d be captured and kept away from humans. Robin’s parents had always known about them, being witches themselves. They didn’t tell him about their powers until he was sixteen, watching and waiting for his powers to develop. They reassured him that they’d all be safe since they weren’t truly creatures. But still, they warned him to keep it a secret.

Robin was much older now, and he’d grown into his powers over the years. 

After his parents had passed away several years ago, he moved to a new city, one populated by people like him.

That was a year ago, and now he was working the overnight shift at a graveyard. Well, it was more of a meeting place for the supernaturally inclined, mostly ghosts, demons, and vampires. He’d seen a few stray angels here and there, but they were rare. It was more than just a graveyard though, it just happened to be attached to a mansion that served as a sort of halfway house for magical creatures. 

His boss, Mark, was rarely there, but he was one of the kindest people Robin knew. He didn’t quite know what Mark was or what he did all the time, but he suspected that Mark was some sort of angel or demon. Mark’s boyfriend, Ethan, was sweet as well despite being an incubus, and he worked the night shift at the house, routinely visiting Robin outside when neither of them were busy. The werewolf who worked day shift, Tyler, was a little more mysterious and reserved. He’d grown fond of Robin over the past year, but due to their conflicting schedules, they rarely saw each other. 

When Robin started seeing a man in a black suit every night, he became curious.

For the first few weeks, Robin hadn’t seen the man’s face. It seemed to always be obscured, whether by trees or the figure of the person accompanying him, and Robin just had to know. The man always had someone with him and he always led them to a fresh grave. Robin tried to ask Ethan about it, but he refused to tell him anything, claiming that he wasn’t allowed to.

Then, Robin finally got his chance.

It’d been an especially busy night, and Robin was stressed to the point of bursting into tears. He’d been absentmindedly scrolling on his phone when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Robin jumped, turning around to find the mystery man himself.

“Sorry I scared you, didn’t mean to,” the man had a thick Irish accent, and Robin couldn’t help but think that it made him even cuter. The man’s hair was shaved on the sides, the rest of it pulled back into a tiny ponytail. Robin thought it was cute, and almost got distracted by pretty this guy was.

“It’s fine, I should’ve been paying attention. I’m Robin, by the way,” Robin reaches out his hand, the man taking it firmly.

“Oh I already know who you are. I’m Jack,” Jack winked and for a second, Robin wondered just what Jack meant by that.

“How did you know that?” Robin asked, extremely confused.

“I just know these kinds of things, trust me. I’ve got to go though, but I’ll be seeing you a lot very soon,” Jack smiled, shaking Robin’s hand. And just like that, Jack was gone.

Robin couldn’t quite process what had just happened, still very confused. How did Jack know who he was? And what did he mean by seeing Robin a lot very soon? Those questions filled Robin’s head for the rest of his shift, but he tried not to get distracted.

Throughout the rest of the night, Robin swore he kept seeing Jack around corners or in the shadows, watching. Whatever Jack was, he was probably dangerous. But still, he couldn’t stop thinking about Jack and his golden eyes, the way his hand felt against Robin’s.

When it was finally morning and Robin had arrived home, he found a note on his door.

“Meet me for dinner tonight? You’ll know where to find me,” it was signed with Jack’s name and now Robin was scared. How did Jack know where he lived? He made a mental note to put a protection spell around the house after he woke up.

It was 8am when Robin finally fell asleep, and he couldn’t get Jack off of his mind. 

As he fell asleep, he didn’t notice Jack standing in the corner of his room.


	2. Superstition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin goes on a date, and starts to feel odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 2 already and I have a vague outline for this, but I have no idea how long the whole thing is gonna be.
> 
> TW: none for this chapter

When Robin woke up, he felt sick, his whole body sore. 

It felt like he’d been run over by a truck, his muscles aching and his head pounding. Maybe he just slept the wrong way last night? Either way, he felt like shit, but he needed to get ready.

Ever since he saw Jack yesterday, he’d been on edge. His rational mind was telling him to forget about Jack, to avoid him. But his heart was telling him differently. It wasn’t Robin’s fault that he was so lonely and craved even the least bit of affection. Just because demi-humans were part of society now didn’t exactly mean that they were accepted. Robin had it easy compared to a lot of people he’s met, but him being a witch still made a lot of people uncomfortable, therefore limiting his dating options.

Robin sighed as he went through his daily routine, still feeling weird. He decided to leave the house at three in the afternoon, hoping to get a head start on Jack. Jack hadn’t mentioned a time, but Robin was just going to have to guess. Come to think of it, he hadn’t mentioned a certain place either.

When Robin was finally at his destination, he went to the one place in town where he felt the most comfortable. It was a decent sized cafe, one that was demi-human friendly. When he stepped inside, he sighed as he was greeted by the sight of Jack. Jack was wearing casual clothes this time, and Robin almost didn’t realize it was him. Jack waved at Robin from his table, gesturing for him to come sit down. Robin took a deep breath as he went over to Jack, sitting down across from him.

“How did you know I’d come here? And the exact time?” Robin cut straight to the chase, watching Jack smile as he put down his coffee.

“Just a lucky guess I suppose,” Jack shrugged, giving Robin a peculiar look. Those golden eyes of Jack’s still freaked Robin out for some reason, and he had an aura of danger and mystery surrounding him that Robin couldn’t quite place. 

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, until Robin excused himself to get them some snacks. He almost feel Jack’s eyes staring at him as he was ordering, his presence overwhelming Robin’s senses. It was certainly physically and mentally taxing to be around Jack already, and he still had no clue what Jack could be. Maybe some sort of demon? Come to think of it, Ethan had those same gold eyes, but they weren’t nearly as intimidating as Jack’s. Definitely some kind of demon, Robin thought to himself. As he was walking back to their table with their stuff, he noticed that Jack was furiously typing on his phone. Robin sat down with the food, hoping Jack would notice that he was back.

“Sorry, just work stuff. They don’t need me right now though,” Jack had an irritated look on his face, and that gave Robin an idea. 

As Jack was looking back at his phone, Robin secretly grabbed a pinch of powder from his secret pocket, knowing it would come in handy some day. He sprinkled it in Jack’s drink, saying a quick calming spell under his breath. The powder could be used for anything as long as specific spells for whatever you wanted to do were said with it. Robin had used it for this particular purpose on himself quite a bit due to his anxiety, hoping it would help Jack. When Jack took a sip of his drink, Robin just sat there and stared, hoping it would work. Sure enough, there was a noticeable change in Jack’s expression, and he looked up at Robin, smirking.

“By the way, I know what you just did,” Jack remarked nonchalantly, taking another sip. “It’s fine by the way, I kinda needed that.”

Robin breathed out a sigh of relief at that, finally taking a sip of his own drink.

“I’m glad. Normally it helps, but sometimes people just don’t appreciate it,” Robin said absentmindedly as he picked at his food.

“Let me guess, you’re feeling terrible, right? I can definitely tell,” Jack sounded genuinely concerned, leaning forward a bit to rest his arms on the table.

“How did you-, never mind, not even gonna keep asking,” there was definitely something up with Jack, and Robin liked him a lot, but was also terrified by him at the same time. He only started feeling sick after meeting Jack, so maybe Jack was some sort of plague demon? Then again, he didn’t act like one or show any of the characteristics of one, but Robin was running out of guesses fast.

“I’m sure you can find a way to feel better with your magic or something, I don’t even know how that works,” Jack laughed, his laugh sounding like music to Robin’s ears. Yeah, he was definitely smitten with this guy. 

“I’ve been working at the cemetery for a year now and I vaguely remember seeing you before, but why did you wait to talk to me?” 

“It was just the right time,” Jack smiled gently, reaching out to hold Robin’s hand in his. Robin immediately started blushing at the feeling of Jack’s cold skin on his.

“Just hang in there, you won’t have to deal with this for long,” there was a sad look in Jack’s eyes now as he withdrew his hand, standing up to leave. “Work needs me, sorry. Maybe I’ll see you on your shift tonight?” 

“I’m actually off tonight. Gonna have a friend over,” Robin saw Jack’s face fall at his words, but neither of them said anything. Jack awkwardly walked off, waving at Robin as he left. He had no idea how to feel about this whole situation, but he was absolutely sure that something weird was going on. 

Robin sat there for a while, finishing his food and finally leaving. When he got back to his house, he found Ethan, inside and on the couch watching tv. This wasn’t unusual since Ethan also had a key to the house, sometimes staying there if he and Mark ever fought.

“So how was the date?” Ethan smirked as Robin sat down.

“It went well, but there’s definitely something strange about him, and I can’t quite put my finger on it,” Robin sighed, leaning back and resting his head.

“He seems like a normal dude to me. At least, from the little I work with him,” Ethan almost sounded bored now, and Robin was confused.

“But he doesn’t work at the mansion, does he?” That seemed to put Ethan on edge, his eyes slowly turning a mix of red and gold.

“I have a second job that I work with him at and that’s all I’m gonna say,” Ethan snapped back, immediately apologizing when he realized how he’d acted.

They played video games for a few hours until Robin started to feel sick again. He bid Ethan farewell, then unceremoniously flinging himself onto his bed. His whole body felt awful, and he’d have to remember to make a potion to help in the morning. In the haziness of sleep, Robin swore he saw Jack outside through the window, but brushed it off and went back to sleep.

Outside, Jack watched and waited.


	3. Follow You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets sicker, and has a strange encounter with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 already! I promise the romance is coming soon, and so is the bigger plot. You’ll find out what Jack is soon ;) sorry for the chapters being so short, once the plot gets rolling they’ll get longer.
> 
> TW: mentions of death

Robin had only been up for a few hours when he suddenly got extremely nauseous, running to the bathroom. Luckily he only dry heaved, but this had been the fifth time so far today that this had happened. He rarely got sick, so he had no idea what this could be.

He’d already made a potion to help, but all it did was make him worse. Normally his magic didn’t backfire, but maybe whatever he was sick with was magical in nature, which would explain why nothing worked. Robin didn’t think he’d pissed off any other witches or demons lately, but there was one thing that bugged him. He’d only started feeling this way after he’d met Jack, and he was only getting worse. The chills were especially bad, and Robin swore he’d had a fever last night. Still, he was going to power through it, no matter what.

Robin was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing, and when he saw that it was an unknown number, he paused. He answered it against his better judgement, and was greeted by the familiar sound of Jack’s voice.

“I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” Jack’s voice drifted through the phone, immediately calming Robin down.

“No I was just getting ready to go to work. Still feeling like shit though,” Robin sighed, grabbing his keys and going out to his car.

“I’m sure you’ll feel better soon. Hopefully I’ll see you tonight,” Robin could almost hear Jack’s smile, which made him huff out a quiet laugh.

“Hopefully. I’ve gotta go. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah,” Jack almost sounded sad as Robin hung up, but he was wondering one thing. How did he get Robin’s number? He decided to believe that Ethan gave it to him, just to give Jack the benefit of the doubt. 

It’d been a few hours since the start of his shift, and he still hadn’t seen any sign of Jack. Tonight was especially slow, although weekdays usually were. It’d been sprinkling on and off, and Robin hoped it would full on rain so he could just work in the mansion with Ethan for the night. He’d been tidying up a few forgotten gravesites when he suddenly felt Jack’s presence looming over him. He was back in his impeccable black suit, his eyes as mesmerizing as ever.

“Why are you so far out here? You know nobody ever really comes to this section,” Jack sounded bored, kicking a nearby rock.

“I know, it’s just really slow tonight and I needed something to do,” Robin shrugged, standing up and starting to walk back towards the entrance. Jack followed him, matching his pace perfectly.

“You could’ve just called me to hang out,” Jack seemed annoyed now, and Robin felt bad. 

“I figured you were busy with work. Didn’t wanna disturb you or anything,” Robin murmured, seeing the familiar section of the grounds coming up in the distance. Suddenly, Jack stopped in his tracks, grabbing Robin’s arm. Robin stopped, giving Jack a questioning look. Jack’s fingers went under Robin’s chin, tilting his head slightly up.

“You’re part of my work though,” Jack whispered, his eyes suddenly glowing as he moved in uncomfortably close to Robin. His face was inches away from Robin’s, and if he truly wanted to, he could easily kiss Jack right now.

“Excuse me?” Robin questioned, still held in place by Jack, fighting the urge to kiss him.

Jack was brought out of whatever trance he was in, letting go of Robin and moving away.

“Shit, I wasn’t supposed to say that,” Jack cursed, walking past Robin briskly, looking back at him with regret on his face. “I need to go talk to Ethan.” Jack hurried away, leaving Robin behind, dumbstruck.

Robin tried to process what had just happened, but he decided it would just be best to let it go. There’s no way Jack felt the same way about Robin, because nobody ever did. Jack was way out of his league and frankly dangerous. But Robin seemed to be drawn to him for some reason. He brushed it off, walking the rest of the distance in silence, hearing only the wolves in the distance. 

When Robin got back to the main area, there were only a handful of people left, just milling about. He could still feel Jack, but he was far away, most likely in the mansion. Come to think of it, Robin hadn’t seen most of the regulars who used to come here in a while, wondering what ever happened to them.

Eventually morning came, and just as Robin was on his way out, he heard Jack’s voice echoing in his head.

“It’ll all be over soon,”

Robin jumped as he heard it, remembering that Jack had already told him that before. Why was he telling him again? What the fuck did that even mean? Was Robin secretly dying? He didn’t know and frankly, he didn’t want to find out.

When Robin got home, he was greeted by Jack, sitting on his bed.

“We have a lot to talk about.”


	4. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reveals his true nature, and things start to come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late with this one, but we finally find out what Jack is and we get a little bit of Mark and his plans.

“How did you even-,” Robin started, quickly being cut off by Jack.

“Oh please, like it was hard for me to get in here,” Jack laughed. “I can be anywhere I want to be.” Jack gestured for Robin to sit on the bed, and Robin was still reeling from seeing Jack in his house in the first place.

Robin sat down, and Jack wasted no time in placing his hand on Robin’s.

“You can probably guess why I’m here,” Jack’s voice was low and gentle, his eyes giving off a slight glow that seemed to calm Robin’s nerves.

“Let me guess, you’re here to tell me that I’m dying? Because man do I feel like it,” Robin let out a small, breathy laugh, but Jack had a serious look on his face, and Robin immediately stopped. 

“I didn’t think you’d figure it out this quick. But yes, you’re dying, and I’m here to make sure it all goes according to plan,” Jack smiled slightly, but Robin could tell that something was wrong with him.

“So you’re some kind of reaper? I didn’t think they showed themselves to the living,” Robin was slightly confused, wondering why he hadn’t seen Jack back when he started his job.

“We only show ourselves to those with limited time left. And I just happened to be assigned to you,” Jack smiled, scooting closer to Robin, leaning in towards him until they were extremely close. Robin swallowed heavily, trying not to just go forward and kiss him.

“We’re not supposed to get attached to our charges, but you’re different. I feel like we’re supposed to be together. But that would violate the rules, although I honestly don’t care at this point,” Jack’s voice was barely above a whisper now, his other hand coming up to caress Robin’s cheek. Robin was too shocked to say anything as Jack leaned in, suddenly interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door.

“You better not be kissing him in there, Jack,” Ethan laughed, opening the door. They both jumped back, surprised by Ethan’s sudden appearance.

“Don’t worry, I was just explaining stuff to him,” Jack rolled his eyes, standing up and adjusting his tie.

“So Ethan’s like you too?” Robin questioned, which made Ethan laugh again.

“Yeah we’re the same. I mostly came here because you’re needed back at headquarters, Jack,” Ethan’s expression became a bit more serious, and Jack immediately straightened up, a look of nervousness on his face.

“I guess I’ll see you later,” Jack smiled softly, waving back at Robin as he and Ethan disappeared past the open door.

Robin didn’t know what to think of that conversation, but the only thing he could think about was the fact that he was right. He was dying, but Jack never said how long he had left. He just sat there, trying to think of what he would even want his funeral to look like. Robin hadn’t expected to do that this young, but he was on borrowed time and he needed to get everything squared away and quickly. 

It took Robin about an hour to fall asleep, thoughts of what his own funeral would be like keeping him up. Then, a voice cut straight his thoughts.

“You’ll be okay. Just sleep,” he knew it was Jack’s voice, but he briefly wondered if Jack was back in his room. Robin was too tired to look, and soon enough he was asleep.

When he woke up, he didn’t feel too bad. Unfortunately, he still had a fever and his stomach still felt awful, but he knew he had to suck it up and go to work.

That night, the cemetery was busier than usual, and Robin quickly remembered that Halloween was coming up in two weeks. They were normally a lot busier in the weeks leading up to it, and Halloween itself was their busiest day of the year. 

The night was going okay, but Robin could feel his energy to do anything quickly fading with each hour. He knew it was because of whatever sickness he had, but it was still annoying.

It was halfway through his shift when Robin saw Mark walking towards him, and now he was curious. Mark rarely showed up around there, preferring to observe from a distance.

“I heard about the big news. Are you taking it alright?” Mark sounded concerned, and Robin couldn’t help but notice that Mark’s eyes were golden too. But he was wearing all white, compared to Jack and Ethan’s black suits. He made a mental note to ask Jack about it later.

“Yeah, I guess. Just came out of nowhere to be honest,” Robin sighed, fixing up a bouquet of flowers.

“Things like this often do. I also know about Jack’s... affinity for you. All I’m saying is to be careful and don’t let him try anything,” Robin saw a flash of anger in Mark’s eyes at those words, and now all he could think of was what Jack had said to him this morning. “By the way, you can have Halloween off, seeing as it’ll be your last.”

The weight of the situation suddenly weighed down on Robin’s mind as he realized that meant he must only have a few months left. He wasn’t even sure if he would make it to next year at this rate. Robin thanked him as Mark hugged him, disappearing into the night.

Robin thought of Jack’s words, how he was getting attached to Robin and that it was forbidden. Why was Jack so fond of him? He didn’t know why, but he shared the same sentiment. If only he wasn’t dying and Jack wasn’t his angel of death, they’d probably make a good couple. 

It was around midnight when Jack showed up, suddenly appearing next to Robin on the ground.

“So, about this morning,” Jack started, sighing as he grabbed Robin’s hand, bringing him closer. “There’s something I didn’t get to say.” 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Jack blurted out, his grip on Robin’s hand tightening. “I’ve been watching over you your whole life, just waiting for the day that I could reveal myself to you. That’s why I’m doing this even though I’m not supposed to,” Jack took a deep breath, closing the distance between them, placing his lips on Robin’s.

Robin felt like he was on cloud nine, arms wrapping around Jack’s shoulders. The kiss was hesitant, but Robin leaned into it, thinking about how soft Jack’s lips were. It felt like time had stopped, like they were the only two people in the world. He could feel Jack moving against him, and soon enough, Jack broke the kiss.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Jack whispered, pressing his forehead against Robin’s as they embraced.

“You know that this isn’t gonna last, right? Eventually I’m going to die and then you’ll be alone again,” Robin could feel tears forming in his eyes, as he curled further into Jack’s embrace. 

“I’ll figure something out, I promise. I’m not going anywhere without you,” Jack was nuzzling into the crook of Robin’s neck as Robin cried, holding onto Jack tighter.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, not noticing Mark and Ethan nodding disapprovingly in the distance.

“We have to do something about this,” Mark said sternly, his eyes glowing bright.

“Can’t we just let this one go?” Ethan questioned, leaning into Mark and holding his hand.

“I’m not sure.”

In the light of the moon, Jack and Robin walked together, hand in hand.


End file.
